


shut me up

by belatedwannable



Series: toy gun tales [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Wooseok, Dom/sub, Frottage, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Seungyoun, Verbal Humiliation, but it's a toy, but it's not wooseok's this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Seungyoun won’t stop talking, so Wooseok teaches him a lesson about the value of silence.





	shut me up

Seungyoun is known as a true all-rounder and with good reason. He can sing, rap, dance, and produce music, but the one thing he cannot do well is keep quiet. Even when his tone is hushed, his voice purrs along as a constant hum. Like the engine on the bus, the other members quickly learn to tune it out and gradually develop the ability to sleep through it. Everyone that is, except his seatmate.

As they drive home from their schedule, Wooseok doesn’t get the luxury of distance and not even headphones bring relief. He’s tired and frustrated, but mostly, he is _done_.

Just as he’s about to snap and say something, they arrive at home and Wooseok’s annoyance is temporarily forgotten in the hustle and bustle of washing up and going to bed. However, once he’s alone in his cozy bedroom, the irritation resurfaces and combines with discussions of their shared fantasies as Wooseok crafts a plan to teach Seungyoun a lesson he’ll never forget.

A few days later, he gets his chance and leads Seungyoun to his bedroom. He shuts the door before pushing him against it and kissing him passionately.

When they pull back for air, both panting slightly, Seungyoun smiles and says, “What was that for, kitten? Missed me that much? It’s only been—" His speech is cut short by Wooseok’s lips once again sealed around his.

The next time they pause to catch their breath, Wooseok speaks first. “You wouldn’t shut up, so I thought you might need a lesson in the basic mechanics of being quiet.” He traces Seungyoun’s lips with his index finger thoughtfully. “Would you like me to teach you, sweetheart? Are you ready to learn?”

Wooseok’s voice is sugar-sweet, but Seungyoun knows there’s an undercurrent of molten steel running underneath and that knowledge sets him ablaze with lust. “Yes, please. Teach me, Wooseok-ah.” He hears a click as Wooseok pulls something from the waistband of his jeans. Looking down, he spots the bright orange tip of the black toy gun and his mouth waters, anticipating what’s coming next.

Seungyoun opens his mouth, expecting to be told to take it all in, but Wooseok surprises him yet again, laughing with just a hint of cruelty in his tone. “Oh, you want to suck on this? See, that’s part of the problem. You think you can just open your mouth to fix everything. Earn it first. Keep your mouth shut unless you need to use your safeword, gorgeous. Let me do what I want and I’ll give you a reward.”

The tip of the gun makes its way under the hem of his t-shirt, nudging it up and pinning it against his collarbone as Wooseok’s fingers tease delicately at first one nipple and then another. The touches send sparks of arousal straight to Seungyoun’s cock as he presses his lips tightly together to hold in his gasps and pleas.

“Mmmm…” Wooseok purrs, trailing his hand down to grip possessively at his waist before moving further down to palm at the bulge in Seungyoun’s sweatpants. He watches with satisfaction as Seungyoun’s hands immediately ball into fists to keep from letting out a moan at the sudden contact. “Look at you. You’re being so good for me.”

He runs the smooth barrel over Seungyoun’s chest, delightedly observing the way Seungyoun bites his lip as the plastic passes over his sensitive nipples. Wooseok then dives in and follows the cool of the gun with the heat of his tongue and the gentle scrape of his teeth, causing shockwaves to resonate through his lover’s body.

Seungyoun’s mouth remains shut by sheer force, his own hand coming up as an added security measure, as his body writhes beneath the attention. He wants _more_. He wants to thrust against Wooseok’s thigh, which is just out of reach. He wants to murmur all the dirty thoughts running through his mind directly into Wooseok’s ear. He wants to vent his pent-up arousal with a scream. But most of all, he wants to be obedient, to prove that he can learn his lesson.

He’s so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost misses Wooseok’s next words, voice smooth as silk. “This just proves my theory, you know. You can be good and quiet if you just focus. Do you think you can keep your focus if I let you open your mouth just a little? You can speak to answer me.”

“Yes, please,” Seungyoun nods desperately as he pleads, “I’ll do whatever you want. You can put it in my mouth and I’ll take it so well, I promise.”

Wooseok’s haughty sneer in reply makes Seungyoun’s knees go weak. “Do you hear yourself? So desperate you’re practically gagging for it. You think I’m going to just fill you up after you’ve been so naughty and loud lately? No, I want you to lick it nice and clean first. Map it out and make sure it’s big enough to stuff your noisy mouth full.”

Sticking his tongue out in a display of obedience, Seungyoun laps experimentally at the tip before making long, messy swipes up and down the barrel. He’s fully hard now, he’ll always get hard for this dirty-talking, scheming version of his boyfriend, but he doesn’t dare do anything about it for now.

When he reaches the spot where Wooseok’s index finger rests lightly on the trigger, Seungyoun decides to take a risk and maneuvers his tongue into the trigger guard, moving gently before sucking the fingertip into his mouth. It feels so good to have something, anything between his lips, and he’s about to go for more, but he registers a hand in his hair, pulling him back with a growled “did I say you could put anything in your mouth, slut?” A whimper leaves his lips at that as he shakes his head.

Of his four lovers, Seungyoun knows that Wooseok is the hardest to please and the quickest to punish, but the rewards for obedience are magnificent. It’s just that Seungyoun’s impulse control gets pushed to the brink of failure whenever Wooseok is within a five-foot radius. Something about the aura of his favorite ice prince sets off a deep-seated and irresistible urge to push the boundaries of what’s been asked of him, but he’ll submit once he’s been thoroughly put in his place.

“That’s right. Keep going or I’ll have to give you a reminder of exactly what happens when you don’t listen.” With that warning, Wooseok releases his grip on Seungyoun’s hair, allowing him to continue.

Seungyoun’s tongue meanders up and across the top of the barrel, dipping into the rear sight and then continuing down the grip. He traces the ridges of Wooseok’s fingers, swirling his tongue and grinning to himself as he feels them tighten their grasp, the only hint that his lewd display has its desired effect.

He continues to the base of the grip, where the magazine sits, running his tongue over the surface there until it gleams in the warm glow of Wooseok’s room. Then, he makes his way back up, leaving a glistening trail that Wooseok hungrily follows with his eyes, until he’s back to the muzzle once more, imitating Wooseok’s trademark kittenish licks as he awaits further instructions.

Wooseok smiles fondly at him for the first time in what feels like forever and the radiant warmth from that smile spreads all over Seungyoun’s body with the knowledge that he’s pleased his lover.

“Alright, you needy little thing. What do you want? Want to take it in your mouth? Go ahead, you’ve earned it. Tap three times if you want me to pull out.”

At first, Seungyoun mouths clumsily at the tip, slightly overwhelmed at the prospect of finally getting what he wants. He grows gradually accustomed to the sensation of the gun filling his mouth. There’s something soothing about the weight of it pressing against both his tongue and the roof of his mouth, thick and solid. The all-consuming stability of the object quiets his mind as well as his mouth. After fitting most of the barrel inside, Seungyoun’s lower lip is slightly indented from the trigger guard. It’s almost cute the way it makes him look pouty.

Wooseok bestows praise on his partner, clearly satisfied by his performance. “You’re so perfect like this. Mouth so full, you couldn’t form words if you tried, huh? Such a good boy.”

The gun slides in and out, starting at a torturously slow pace that leaves Seungyoun leaning forward in an attempt to follow it. As it returns between his lips, he sucks it in eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and lowering his jaw.

After what seems like an eternity of taking it in and out of his mouth, Seungyoun tilts his head back, eyes shut, and whines just once, a single high-pitched sound. His self-control is almost exhausted and his cock is aching with the desire for friction as his hips buck into thin air.

Reading the desperation in his lover’s body, Wooseok finally opts for mercy and takes a step forward, slotting his thigh between Seungyoun’s legs as he gives the crucial command. “Rub against me, beautiful. You’ve worked so hard for your reward. I want to watch you come in your pants and make a mess just for me.”

Seungyoun obeys the order, trembling at first as he shifts against the provided pressure. He soon starts to move in a broken rhythm, tears forming at the edges of his eyes from the dual sensations of the gun still gliding across his tongue and the pleasure building between his legs. It’s almost too much while being everything he’s ever wanted.

All thought dissolves into pure desire and instinct. It’s been awhile since someone helped him let go of his ideas and schemes and just _feel _the pleasant hormones flooding his system. Since Seungyoun’s often the dominant partner in the bedroom, he’s typically occupied with balancing the responsibility of pleasure for himself and his partner, but in this position, he has permission to release that tension and trust someone else, someone he loves, someone who loves him back.

As his orgasm becomes inevitable, he can barely bring himself to move at all and Wooseok ends up doing most of the work, raising and lowering his leg over and over as Seungyoun takes everything Wooseok gives him.

When Seungyoun finally tumbles over the edge into his climax, his cries are muffled by the gun, but they’re no less delicious to Wooseok who watches a dark stain slowly appear and spread across the front of the grey sweatpants.

As Seungyoun’s mind struggles to come back online, he slumps back against the door. His eyes are glassy and slightly unfocused and his hands hang limp at his sides after being clenched for so long.

Sliding the gun barrel from Seungyoun’s mouth, Wooseok tosses the toy behind him and removes the support of his thigh, waiting to assess his partner’s reaction before making any other moves. He doesn’t have to wait long.

Seungyoun drops to his knees, legs turning to jelly from the strain of holding him upright through their entire encounter. He takes a little time to recover his senses before his deft hands come up to undo Wooseok’s belt buckle, pulling his pants and underwear down in a single motion and releasing Wooseok’s own prominent erection.

“Hmm…not sure I’ve quite learned my lesson yet. Care to gag me with this too?” He flashes a cheeky smile upwards and Wooseok is too far gone to scold him for his impertinence.

“Alright, but remember to tap out if you need a breather. I’m not going to be gentle.”

Oh, Seungyoun knows exactly what he’s getting into. He also knows they have a full day off for him to recover his soon-to-be-wrecked voice and he can’t wait to feel sore in that way again. And if the rest of the hyung line knows exactly what happened when they hear him asking someone to pass the milk at breakfast the next morning? That’s just a sweet, sweet bonus. “No need to be gentle. I _want_ you to come down my throat and besides, you already gave me a practice round. And anyways—”

His speech is cut off once again as Wooseok grabs his hair and pulls him forward, gagging him with his cock as requested. After giving Seungyoun a minute to get adjusted to him, Wooseok begins to move, starting with a few slow and steady thrusts before speeding up to a punishing pace. He restrains himself from pressing into Seungyoun’s throat right away.

From his position, Seungyoun sucks enthusiastically, too blissed out to care about the saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. The wet spot developing on the rug will be Wooseok’s problem to clean anyway.

When he’s ready, his hands migrate to Wooseok’s hips, pulling his cock deeper until the head pushes past the initial resistance and settles in his throat.

Though the gun was wider than Wooseok, its barrel came nowhere close to triggering Seungyoun’s gag reflex. Now, he needs to take deep breaths through his nose and concentrate on relaxing his throat, remembering lessons taught over years of experience and experimentation.

Out of Seungyoun’s current boyfriends, Wooseok’s cock may not be the biggest, (that honor goes to Seungwoo), but Seungyoun privately ranks it as the prettiest, with its tall length curving elegantly upward, its head almost always glistening with precum by the time it’s revealed.

True to his word, Wooseok is anything but gentle as he pulls fully out before pushing back in again and again with little time to recover between thrusts, but Seungyoun is happy to accommodate. Being fully owned like this is intoxicating and more than a little addictive. He feels as if he’s floating, tethered to earth only by the hands tangled in his hair and the weight of the cock in his throat.

From the tension in Wooseok’s thighs, Seungyoun can tell that his lover is close to climax and he knows what will push him over the edge. He cups his hands around Wooseok’s backside, urging him ever deeper into his throat as he gently massages the flesh beneath his fingers.

Wooseok has always been sensitive there and tonight is no different. His pre-existing sensitivity is only heightened by Seungyoun gently circling a thumb around his hole. Curling his fingers deeper into Seungyoun’s hair, Wooseok spills into the wet heat, his lover’s hands squeezing his ass as each spurt of hot liquid coats his throat.

Holding him still through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Seungyoun manages to swallow all of Wooseok’s release before pulling off and taking several deep breaths.

Wooseok’s hands have moved to the door and he’s almost bent double, bracing himself against the wood for support as his legs seem to have weakened in the post-orgasmic haze.

His physical condition doesn’t stop him from breaking the silence though, and the nerves are evident in his voice. “Was that good for you? Did you have fun? I know it was a bit much. To be fair, I didn’t expect anything after the gun bit, but—”

This time, it’s Seungyoun’s turn to shut him up by pulling him down for a reassuring kiss before he speaks, voice raspy and hoarse from Wooseok’s cock. “It was exactly what I needed, love. It’s been too long since I’ve been this thoroughly put in my place by anyone. God, I’d almost forgotten how incredible it feels. And you’re right, a lesson on silence was an important one I’d forgotten.”

Wooseok grins. “Does that mean you’ll shut up when I ask?”

Seungyoun returns the grin with a bright smile of his own, a smile that means he’s concocted a plan. “Tell you what, let’s make a casual safeword that means ‘Wooseok demands silence from Seungyoun right now’ and use that when we’re in public.”

“That sounds good to me. It has to be something that I can say in public, but that doesn’t come up in regular conversation.”

“Hmm…pineapple?”

“Nope, no foods. We eat random foods far too often in this house for that to be safe. How about an animal?”

“Nah, we get compared to all sorts of animals. Remember Hangyul and the dinosaurs?”

“You’re right.” Wooseok sinks down to sit beside Seungyoun, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder before continuing, “Well, it can’t be a person or a place because we might meet them or go there, and it shouldn’t be a song or a lyric because we’re musicians.”

“Yeah…how about a household object?”

“Like what? Feather duster? Vacuum cleaner?”

“You know, the vacuum isn’t a bad option.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I _suck_ at being quiet.”

Wooseok cringes and swats at him for that one, but eventually admits that it is by far the best option so far.

For his part, Seungyoun agrees to abide by a maximum of three uses per week. “So use them wisely.” He stands up, preparing to leave before turning back to face Wooseok. “One final question.”

“Yeah?”

“How am I supposed to walk back to my room in these pants? They’re all stained.”

“Easy, you don’t. You spend the night here in your boxers that accidentally got put with my stuff from last week’s laundry and then wrap yourself with a towel to wash up tomorrow morning.”

“Smooth, sweetheart. It’s almost as if you planned this part too.”

“What can I say? Planning’s my specialty.”

“Funny, I thought being a kinky shit was your specialty.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a person of many talents. You should know what that’s like, all-rounder.”

“Touché.”

Three weeks later, when Minhee innocently asks Wooseok why he whispers to his seatmate about vacuuming, he learns two things: the high value of safewords in everyday life and the low value of his own life if he spills his hyungs’ little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Welcome back to my exploration of Wooseok’s dominant side, moving right along to the least predictable member of the hyung line. As much as I accept Wooseok with an oral fixation as canon, Seungyoun has plenty of his own pictures with his fingers and various objects near his mouth. He’s also loud as fuck and for an introvert like Wooseok, that might inspire him to act. In addition, I think “hardest to please and quickest to punish” would make a great title for Wooseok’s memoir someday. 
> 
> As a tiny glimpse behind-the-scenes, I had to do more research for this fic than any other one so far. “Parts of a pistol,” “deepthroat how to,” and “popular safewords” were just a few of the things I typed into search engines over the past few weeks. It’s surprisingly difficult to think of a good safeword for idols. They seem to go everywhere and do everything, so anything could come up. Lots of people use fruit and colors as safewords, in case you were ever wondering.
> 
> Finally, while I am eternally grateful to the fans who took pictures of Wooseok with that toy gun from almost every angle imaginable, I have no idea whether the toy gun from that first fansign was metal or plastic, so I took a guess. In my mind, it’s made of a super-sturdy plastic like polymer airsoft guns. If you happen to know (or have a more informed guess than I do), please notify me and I’ll make the appropriate edits. As always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I welcome comments and conversations!


End file.
